DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 describes this type of device. In one embodiment, the device includes a switch panel having multiple control panels. The switch panel is mounted so as to be pivotable about a rotation axis. The switch panel has multiple capacitive sensor surfaces for detecting on which of the control panels the switch panel is actuated. Switching modules or contacts may be actuated by pivoting the switch panel thereby triggering switching functions.
DE 10 2010 024 776 A1 thus describes the functional principle of a device combining touch-sensitive and pressure-actuatable contacting switching elements. Toggle switches in particular are proposed as the switching elements. Actuation of toggle switches requires an actuating travel clearly perceivable haptically. The actuating travel is further increased via the control element, which acts in the manner of a lever. Such additional actuating travel is not desirable in every case. Furthermore, the use of capacitive sensor surfaces results in limitations concerning the selection of materials for the switch panel. Thus, in particular metallic or metal-plated materials cannot be used.